Tripped Over By Love
by Gleek fan no 1
Summary: It is two weeks until Regional's and Rachel Berry is nervous, Only tow weeks to practice and Rachel has broke her leg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey this is my first story EVER so i is scared i hope you all like it btw i don't own any of Glee but i would like to but i can't.  
I would like to thank by Besti Crystal for giving me the confidence to post my story n my Dad for proof reading it n my Mum for liking it.

**Tripped over by love!**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry sat all alone in the music room (which is also, where they practice for Glee club).

_" It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know"_

"WOW"

Rachel immediately turned around

" Finn arr what are you doing?"

" I arr um left my music notes here, I can't really remember the lyrics to My First Kiss"

" Yes I know I don't have any clue why Mr Schuester made us sing the song doesn't he know that we are training to be Broadway performers not-"

"I know, I know" Finn said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rachel secretly blushed but she swore Finn saw her.

" Well anyway I'll be off" Finn said with a wave

"But don't you want to practice our song I mean you have the lyrics and everything"

" Arr"

" Oh come on don't be shy remember you have a great voice, you'll be perfect"

"Well if you insist"

"Cause I do, so do you want to start"

"Arr"

"My first kiss went a little like this, and twist, and twist" Finn sang awkwardly

"Well my first kiss went a little like this, and twist, and twist" Rachel sang while stared into Finn's face.

"I said no more teachers and no more books

I got a kiss under the bleachers

Hoping that nobody looks"

"Guys you practicing that's good considering it is only two weeks until regional's"

"MMM I have forgot about that but trust me I am practicing badly Mr Schuester well bar Rachel I don't think there is a song in the universe that she can't sing"

" Have you ever heard me sing The Climb"

"Come on you had a sore throat"

Rachel smiled

"Anyway guys I'm going"

'See you Mr Shoe"

"Bye"

"So um what do you want to do now?" Finn asked

"I do not know" Rachel replied

Finn came up and grabbed Rachel's hand " I'll walk you home"

"Um ok but do you even know where I live?" Rachel Asked

"Arr…. I'll work it out cause I am Finn and I also work it out"

"Yea cause you also can work out the questions in maths" Rachel joked

Finn squinted at Rachel.

Rachel just smiled back.

Well after about three wrong turns and nearly been hit by a car, Finn finally found out where Rachel's home was.

"Why didn't you just tell me where you lived?" Finn asked

"I gave you small directions"

"Yea like it's two blocks away"

"You just can't follow direction"

"Shut up I might be directionally challenged" Finn said while looking away from Rachel.

Rachel laughed at Finn's stupidity.

"Come on inside, we can work on our Science assignment together" Rachel insisted.

Finn groaned "Why do you always want to do homework all the time do you have some sort of obsession with homework" Finn said with an odd look on his face.

"No I just wont to get good marks and get some sort of degree in… well anything I guess they take the singers you are talented and smart you know" Rachel told Finn.

Finn just smiled back at her.

"Now can I get you some sort of drink, water, juice I have recently got this new juice it's Apple and Raspberry it is soooooo good"

"Arr sure that will be great"

Rachel walked to the fridge and Grabbed two Apple and Raspberry juice bottles, she walked up to Finn and handed him one.

Finn had a sip of the drink.

"Gee Rachel this drink is good" Finn said while nearly choking on his drink.

"Yea I know it taste good even though it's not healthy"

Finn just rolled his eyes and laughed.

" Hey um I think I have something for you I'll be back in a sec" Rachel excused herself.

"K"

Rachel left the room. She went upstairs and into her bedroom to go and get a new song she had wrote. She wanted Finn to read it so badly, and now is her chance. She quickly scrimmaged around her room trying to find her lyric sheets.

"Where are they" She mumbled to herself.

She glanced over to her bed side table and there lay her lyric sheets.

She went over and grabbed them.

"Got ya"

Seems that Rachel was so excited about finding her lyrics sheets she had forgot all about the flower pot that sat near her staircase, she tripped over the flower pot and went tumbling down the stairs when she had reached the bottom Finn had came running out from the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"Rach- are you ok, oh my god what happened?" Finn asked in a conserved Voice while resting Rachel on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: There is really no reason for my not updating my chapters I am just lazy … but don't u just agree that glee is like the best show EVA**

"Yea I think I am" Rachel said while half wiping.

Finn slowly looked down at Rachel's leg, he noticed that her knee was out of place.

"Rach look at your knee, it's completely out of place, look I'm taking you to the hospital" Finn said while carefully picking Rachel up and holding her securely in his arms.

Rachel felt secure, safe while she was with Finn, she rested her head on Finn's shoulder as her carried her to his car.

"Hey I'll put you on the back seat, you'll fell less restricted here"

"You said a big word"

Finn just placed Rachel carefully on the back seat and walked to the drivers seat laughing.

When he hopped in the car he turned around to look at Rachel and she looked pail and

unconscious.

"Rachel, Rachel," Finn whispered

Rachel slowly opened her eyes to see Finn staring at her in shock.

"What just happened" Rachel asked.

"I think you just fainted" Finn replied back.

**At the hospital:**

Finn slowly grabbed Rachel out of the car and carried her into the hospital.

"Hey, hey can I have some help here"

A nurse rushed over to Finn and Rachel.

"Thankyou, my friend has well I think dislocated her knee and she needs help."

"Ok just through here" The nurse pointed the way.

Finn turned around and smiled at the nurse.

Rachel looked down the corridor, she had always hated hospitals ever since she heard her mother had left her there all alone. Rachel grabbed Finn's shirt tightly and put her head on he's shoulder.

"Hey it's ok, you'll be out of her in no time" Finn said.

Rachel nodded.

They went into a small room where there was a bed and a table.

"Oh the nurse told me you were coming, my name is Doctor Cable and I don't think you have to tell me what's wrong with you"

Finn stared down at Rachel's leg.

"Well we will have to run a through x-ray's to see what the main problem is, so um…"

"Finn"

"Yes Finn do you mind waiting outside"

"Yea r sure" Finn said n put his hand on Rachel's shoulder "See you in a bit' Finn said then exited the room.

**1 hr later:**

Finn looked at his watch, still she hadn't came out, he though they must have taken her hostage or something. Soon Rachel walked out with a pair of crutches.

"Hey Finn" Rachel said

"Hey I see that they gave you crutches"

"Yea they took so long to try and find a pair that fitted me seems that I am so small!"

Finn laughed "Come on" he said while putting he's hand on her back.

**In The Car:**

"Thanx Finn, for all you've done for me" Rachel said

"Hey it was nothing" Finn said while pulling up in Rachel's driveway.

"No really" Rachel replied and she slowly placed her hand on Finn's hand.

Finn grabbed her hand back. "What was I suppose to do, leave you there"

Rachel smiled. "Finn you care about me, I think you are the only person in the school who cares about me, you're my only friend"

Finn stared at her for a while. Friend. What did she mean by friend. Did she just like him as a friend or something more. He wondered. "Well come on I'll get you back inside" Finn said while grabbing Rachel's crutches.

They walking to the front door together. Finn stopped at the door.

"I should go home now my mum would be wondering where I am" Finn said.

"Ok well thanx for everything Finn" Rachel said and slowly leant over and kissed Finn on the lips. Finn kissed back. Finn broke the kiss "well bye Rachel" Finn whispered and quickly walked back to his car.

**At Finn's Home: **

Finn sat in bed wondering about what just happened between him and Rachel. He really, really liked her and well she did two, but how would people react to them dating at school he will be classed as a loser.

"Oh what the heck, I love her and this time I am not letting her go"

**At School:**

Finn and Puck sit in Spanish on the computers laughing.

_Candy Mountain Charlie, we're going to Candy Mountain_

_Yea Charlie come with us Charlie _

Rachel stumbled into class. Finn turned around.

"Hey Rach how are you?" Finn asked

"Yea never been better" She replied "What are you two guys ever watching?" She asked

"Oh this is Charlie the unicorn, best show on youtube ever" Puck answered

_I'm sure it is_, Rachel though in her head sarcastically but she didn't wont to say it out loud knowing that Finn would here Rachel talking to Puck like that and then probably break up with her, and right now Rachel needed someone to talk to and express her feelings to (even though she already does that to anything and anyone) but she just needed someone to listen to her.

The bell rang. Lunch time. Finn walked over to Rachel.

"Hey" Finn said while smiling.

"Hey sorry I haven't seen you I just had to go and do other stuff in the morning"

"Don't worry about it come on lets go and have lunch"

Well getting down stairs took about ten minutes, seems that Rachel was on Crutches.

"Hey have you told Mr Shue yet about your leg because he wasn't in Spanish and I think he would wont to know"

"Yea I have, he seemed sad and concerned, and I told the rest of the New Directions group they seemed very disappointed, why is it that everyone hates me-"

" Rachel they don't hate you"

"Yes they do hate me, but when ever they really need me they are all sad"

"Look Rachel" Finn said while stopping near the lockers "They don't hate you, none of them hate you, you can just get on their nerves sometimes, when you try and tell everyone what to do"

Rachel stood there for a while, processing what Finn had just told her. _I don't tell everyone what to do _Rachel though to herself. Finn thought that what he had just said to Rachel might have hurt her.

"Hey don't worry about it" Finn said while hugging Rachel. She smiled like a stupid little girl going all goo goo over a fantasy (Finn being her fantasy).

**In The Cafeteria Area: **

They found a seat away from everyone so A: Rachel's crutches would be away from everyone and no one would steal them. B: Finn and Rachel could talk in private.

"Um how has your been" Finn asked

"Great, well so-so, I didn't wont to tell you in-front of Puck"

"What is it" Finn said and put his hand on Rachel's hand.

"Well I was walking to Maths and Quinn stopped me by firsts taking my crutches a through them half way down the corridor and then yelling at me for going out with you and Bitched slapped me across the face, and said that you don't even like me, she said no one likes me, you are just tolerating me."

"I'm not tolerating you, I-I love you and I'm never letting you go"

"Really you mean it?"

"Cause I do" Finn smiled and side hugged her but then he noticed that Rachel had her head looking down at her shoes.

"Hey what's wrong" Finn said.

"Finn what happens if I can't perform at Regional's, what if my leg is still sore and I can't walk"

A tear rolled down Rachel's face. Finn leant over and hugged her "It's going to be ok, I'm here for you, remember that"

Rachel nodded. Soon Quinn walked over to Finn.

"Hey Finn oh and you to Rachel" Rachel looked down so Quinn couldn't see the tear rolling down her face.

"Hey well I just wont you to know that your sitting at the Wrong table, I mean who wont's to sit next to THAT THING!"

"OI DON'T SPEACK TO RACHEL LIKE THAT, SHE'S TEN TIMES THE WOMAN YOU'LL EVER BE" Finn yelled

"Well what ever you think but you no your much more better of with me" Quinn spluttered in Finn's face and walked away.

Rachel turned across to Finn "Thanx Finn for what you just did for me it, it was lovely"

"It was nothing I don't want anyone around her saying I can't date you" Finn said.

Finn slowly lent in and kissed Rachel on the lips.

**Reviews would be great guys. Gleekxoxo**


End file.
